Juste pour passer
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Mais elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot que la sonnerie du téléphone de Sasuke la coupa dans son élan. Le jeune Uchiwa ne porta plus la moindre attention à la cruche en face de lui et ravi de pouvoir échapper à cette dernière et son troupeau il décrocha rapidement. Tous pensaient avoir eu leur lot de surprise pour les dix années qui suivraient mais ils étaient loin du compte...


**Juste pour passer...**

C'était un jour comme les autres au lycée des Kage. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et l'ambiance dans les classes était lourde. L'ennuie était pesant et le beau temps à l'extérieur n'arrangeait en rien le morale des victimes de l'éducation. Même les profs s'ennuyaient, ils n'essayaient même plus de le cacher.

Soudain le miracle tant attendu de tous, la délivrance de ses heures de souffrances, une liberté fantasmée depuis le début de cette après-midi maléfique, le glas libérateur : la sonnerie retentit.

Cette dernière déclencha différentes réactions selon les personnes. Les professeurs se levèrent de leurs chaises et rangèrent leurs affaires le plus lentement possible avant de se diriger vers la porte pour se rendre à leur prochain cours avec une tête de galérien enchaîné s'en allant vers la Mort. Puis il y avait les élèves. Nous pouvons observer plusieurs types d'élèves. Il y a ceux dont tous les muscles se relâchaient subitement après ce trop plein d'effort et qui donc s'effondraient tels des mollusques non-identifiables. Puis il y avait ceux qui s'étaient endormis et qui se réveillaient en sursaut pour se diriger vers la sortie en mode escargombie avec un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Quelques individus anormalement constitués avaient encore le courage de rassembler leur basse cour afin de jacasser, roucouler, glousser... Et enfin, l'espèce la plus rare à ce jour, il y avait ceux qui ne bougeaient pas et se contentaient d'observer leurs congénères que ce soit avec indifférence, dégoût, désespoir, curiosité ou incompréhension.

Sasuke Uchiwa, élève de première faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs était très populaire grâce, ou à cause cela dépend du point de vue, à sa beauté et son nom. En effet, avec un caractère lunatique et assez froid, le genre mauvais garçon du jeune homme avait fait des ravages dans la population féminine et même masculine tous âgés confondus. À sa plus grande horreur.

En attendant l'Uchiwa s'ennuyait ferme et se demandait quand est-ce qu'il serait enfin débarrassé de ces créatures gloussantes et perfides à l'odeur asphyxiante qu'étaient les femmes. Car un groupe de ces créatures infâmes connues sous le noms de "fan-girls" s'approchaient dangereusement de son bureau en battant des cils. Sasuke se demanda brièvement si elles faisaient des exercices spéciaux pour assouplir ou muscler leurs paupières et si elles s'entraînaient tous les soirs.  
Il ne pût chercher les réponses à ses questions existentielles plus longtemps que la greluche, une sous-espèce de celle des Femmes, se pencha vers lui et ouvrit les portes de l'Enfer... euh sa bouche. Mais elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot que la sonnerie du téléphone de Sasuke la coupa dans son élan.  
Le jeune Uchiwa ne porta plus la moindre attention à la cruche en face de lui et ravi de pouvoir échapper à cette dernière et son troupeau il décrocha rapidement.

 **\- Allô ?**

La plupart des conversations de la classe cessèrent pour tenter de capter la conversation de l'Uchiwa.

 **\- Hey~ Ça va et toi ?**

Les yeux de ses camarades s'élargirent sous le coup de la surprise. C'était très léger mais ils avaient quasiment tous remarqué que la voix de Sasuke était devenue plus douce.

 **\- Depuis la semaine dernière**

Et Sasuke Uchiwa n'était doux avec personne. Il était indifférent, sarcastique et froid. Il avait même était surnommé le Prince des Glaces ou encore l'Iceberg.

 **\- Ouai ça serait sympas, je veux bien... Oh tu as déjà fini ? Attends.**

Sous les visages surpris de ses camarades le brun se tourna vers la personne la plus proche de lui, soit Kiba Inuzuka à l'instant présent, pour lui demander :

 **\- On finit à quelle heure ce soir ?** Sasuke tiqua presque imperceptiblement avant de rajouter entre ses dents : **S'il te plait ?**

Là plusieurs mâchoires s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Sasuke détestait Kiba. Il le trouvait stupide et beaucoup trop bruyant. Et voilà qu'il lui parlait de sa propre initiative pour lui demander quelque chose ? Et presque gentiment en plus !?

 **\- Euh... À 16h... Hurm... 16h 10...** Bégaya difficilement Kiba lui aussi sous le choc.

Sasuke hocha sèchement pour toute réponse et se détourna de l'Inuzuka pour reprendre sa conversation téléphonique comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Je finis les cours à 16h 10... Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... Je parle toujours gentiment aux gens...**

Inuzuka manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. L'Uchiwa faisait de l'autodérision maintenant ? Ce dernier lui jeta un regard indifférent comme si il regardait un insecte particulièrement insignifiant. Kiba détestait ce regard mais d'un certain côté ça le rassurait un peu. Ça ressemblait déjà plus au Sasuke Uchiwa qu'il connaissait. Les yeux de ce dernier furent alors attirés par le flot d'élèves qui entraient dans la salle en traînant des pieds. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose :

 **\- Je vais devoir te laisser.** Soupirs Sasuke dans le combiné. **Le prof arrive... Hum. On se voit tout à l'heure.**

Mr Nara, étrange créature née d'un croisement entre un paresseux et un ananas, entra dans la salle avec autant d'enthousiasme, voir moins, que ses élèves.

 **\- Moi aussi...** Se contenta de murmurer Sasuke dans le combiné avant de raccrocher et de reporter son attention sur son professeur de français.

Beaucoup de regards étaient encore fixés sur lui mais personne n'osait lui poser la moindre question grâce à son visage indifférent assez peu amène.

 **\- Bien. Aujourd'hui auto dictée.** Fit l'adulte d'une voix lente et monotone comme si il sortait du lit. **Vous sortez vos manuels et choisissez un texte entre les pages 14 à 105. Vous le lisez, vous l'apprenez, vous fermez vos manuels et vous réécrivez le texte choisi sur une feuille sans faire de fautes. Quand vous aurez tous fini vous passerez votre feuille à votre voisins qui vous corrigera et vous notera. Je veux toutes vos copies sur mon bureau à la fin de l'heure.**

Un énorme bâillement lui échappa et lorsqu'il fut sûr que les élèves avaient commencé à faire ce qu'il leur avait demandé, Shikaku s'endormit sans le moindre remord. Ils étaient bien assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul.

Dans son coin Sasuke poussa un gros soupir et fixa les aiguilles de l'horloge comme si ses yeux pourraient avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur le temps. Un grognement mécontent lui échappa, s'attirant un coup d'oeil interrogateur de ses voisins qu'il ignora royalement.

Plus que 2 heures...

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

L'ultime sonnerie retentit enfin. Ce fut l'explosion. Élèves comme professeurs se jetèrent sur leurs affaires pour les ranger à vitesse fulgurante et s'échapper de ce bâtiment diabolique.  
Sasuke en fit de même sans se départir de son flegme habituel. À quoi bon se dépêcher si c'était pour seulement se faire bousculer de tous côtés dans les couloirs par des abrutis sans cervelle. Il sortit donc tranquillement, laissant derrière lui son professeur soupirer à chaque pas. Ce dernier voulait rentrer le plus lentement possible parce qu'une femme et un gosse c'était "trop galère" apparemment.

La première chose qu'il vit en pénétrant la cour de récréation fut le petit attroupement près du portail de l'établissement. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à atteindre le regroupement. Lorsqu'il aperçut la cause de celui-ci, il ne put retenir un ricanement qui lui attira les regards des quelques personnes proches de lui. Ce mouvement soudain attira l'attention des deux pires fan-girls que le monde ait pu porter.

 **\- Sasukeeeeee-kuuuuuun !** Hurlèrent-elles de manière hystérique.

Le susnomme grinça des dents mais ne dis rien, se contentant de regarder le petit blond dont les cris avaient attiré l'attention. Ce dernier avait tourné ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans sa direction et lorsqu'il l'aperçu un superbe sourire illumina son visage bronzé. Naruto se redressa du mur sur lequel il était adossé pour s'approcher de l'Uchiwa d'une démarche hypnotique. Sasuke eut un rictus mais ne bougea pas alors que les gens s'écartaient pour laisser le blond avancer.

Et lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Naruto se mit que la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre jeune homme. Sasuke passa un bras autour de la taille du plus petit pour le serrer contre lui et approfondir le baiser.

Les élèves autour d'eux étaient devenus une nouvelle espèce de caméléons hybrides sous les regards intéressés de quelques personnes qui passaient pas là. En effet, les jeunes gens étaient passés de blanc à rouge puis de nouveau blanc, complètement sous le choc de la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Où était passé le Sasuke Uchiwa froid et sans sentiment que tous connaissaient ?

Celui-ci était bien loin de toutes les préoccupations de ses camarades de classe et observait son petit ami avec amusement alors que ce dernier se moquait des expressions constipées des élèves.  
 **  
\- C'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de te voir sans ton masque.** Ricana Naruto méchamment. **Les pauvres petits...**

Naruto capta alors le regard des deux pouffiasses qui avaient osé s'approcher trop près de SON Sasuke. Il haussa un sourcil provocateur dans leur direction avant de se coller complètement contre le corps de son brun et de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau, cette fois-ci bien plus langoureusement. Les deux salop...ettes eurent un hoquet d'indignation pour la plus grande joie de Naruto.

Tous pensaient avoir eu leur lot de surprise pour les dix années qui suivraient mais un rire rauque et profond s'éleva dans le silence. Quel ne fut leur choc lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était Sasuke Uchiwa qui riait spontanément devant la jalousie plus qu'évidente de Naruto.

 **\- Ne rigole pas Teme !** Bouda d'ailleurs ce dernier. **  
**  
Nouvel étranglement général ainsi que deux ou trois pertes de connaissance. Ce petit blond n'avait semblait-il peur de rien ! Il osait embrasser et insulter le grand Sasuke Uchiwa ! Mais l'Uchiwa en question ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et continua de rire doucement.

 **\- Je te signale que toi tu ne laisses même pas mes amis trop s'approcher de moi !**

Voyant que son amoureux ne comptait pas s'arrêter de rire de lui, Naruto gonfla les joues et détourna la tête. Sa réaction fit réagir la foule autant chez les filles que chez les garçons : les filles le trouvant absolument adorable et les garçons totalement bandant. Bien sûr cela n'échappa au cadet de la famille Uchiwa qui se tendit. Naruto le sentir et releva la tête pour l'interroger du regard.

 **\- Tu as été prévenu au début. Avec moi, le premier qui s'approche de trop près de toi est un homme mort.** Tous déglutir et reculèrent d'un pas devant l'aura dangereuse que dégageait Sasuke. **Pareil pour les femmes.  
**  
Se disant que les lieux devenaient dangereux la plupart des élèves partirent rapidement sous l'oeil satisfait de Sasuke. Il se baissa ensuite vers Naruto toujours dans ses bras pour lui donner un bref baiser possessif.

 **\- Tu es à _moi_ bébé. **

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un magnifique et gigantesque sourire lumineux de son petit ami. Sasuke crut voir un éclair victorieux dans les yeux bleus de Naruto mais décida de ne pas poser de questions. Son petit ami était de ces êtres qui pouvaient avoir des délires incompréhensibles. Et avec le temps il avait appris à laisser tomber. Ne jamais rentrer dans son délire, cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux !

Sasuke soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto pour rentrer chez eux.

 **\- Au fait, que me vaut l'honneur d'être attendu par une si belle créature à la sortie de mon lycée ?** Sous les milliards de couches de sarcasmes Naruto savait bien que Sasuke pensait ce qu'il avait dit.

 **\- Ça ne te plais pas ?** Demanda le blond d'une voix faussement innocente.

Naruto eut un rictus amusé et passa à son tour son bras autour de la taille du brun. Sasuke ne vit jamais le regard tueur que jeta le blond au groupe de fan-girls encore debout comme des cruches devant le portail.

 **\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.**

Il ne vit pas non plus le doigt que le blond leur adressa avant de se tourner définitivement vers lui.

 **\- C'était juste pour passer...**


End file.
